


Trust

by Hatterwhowrites



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cisco is cuddly, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, also complains a lot when he's sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatterwhowrites/pseuds/Hatterwhowrites
Summary: Caitlin is the only one Cisco trusts when he's sick...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble from tumblr prompt: “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

"Cait," Cisco said. His voice completely serious.

            Caitlin adverted his eyes from looking at him.

            "Caaaaaitliiiin." Cisco pleaded dragging out all the vowels in her name.

            She scoffed rolling her eyes and looked over at him. "Yes Cisco?"

            "Please?" Cisco stared at her with his best puppy eyes impression. His eyes were wide and glossy.

            Caitlin frowned at him huffing out a sigh. She got up from where she had been sitting. She'd been reading an article on her tablet, doing her best to ignore Cisco. Cisco was lying on the couch, with a blanket tossed aside and his socks kicked off. The TV was playing reruns of a show he had watched numerous times. Caitlin's logic had been it wouldn't hold his attention as much and he'd fall asleep and get the rest he needed. She'd been wrong. He was still awake and complaining about his fever.

            "So warm," Cisco was turning out to be a very troublesome sick person.

            Caitlin sighed and rolled up her sleeve as she walked over to the couch. She rolled her eyes in a fond way at his continual complaints.

            "I'm on fire."

            She sat on the arm of the couch, placing her hand on Cisco's forehead. His skin was hot to the touch and clammy from the fever. He hadn't been exaggerating after all. Her powers made her skin cooler. It seeped out cooling him and making him more comfortable.

            Cisco let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you," he sighed closing his eyes and enjoying the coolness combating his high fever.

            "I still say this isn't a smart idea." Caitlin remarked with little objection in her voice.

            Cisco hummed, "you're the only one I trust to do this." He mumbled sounding very relaxed.

            Caitlin laughed, "I'm the only one able to do this."

            "All the more reason why you're the only one I trust." Cisco argued. He shifted over on the couch and blindly patted at the space beside him.

            Caitlin smiled and moved from the arm and sat next to him. "An ice pack would have worked just as easy." She commented.

            Cisco made a dismissive sound as he snuggled into Caitlin's side. Sick Cisco was also apparently a cuddly Cisco.


End file.
